1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball game toy for playing a baseball card game, and a card group for baseball card game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various baseball card games have been proposed. For example, there has been provided a baseball card game in which a player card group and a play card group are prepared, and the player card group is disposed in specified positions of a sheet. One""s own side and the opposite party side present mutually play cards, the advance or out of the batting side is determined to carry out the baseball card game. In another proposed baseball card game, bat first and bat last are determined by casting a dice, a pip indicated by the dice cast by the bat first side and batting force of a card disposed on a sheet are added together. According to game advance contents corresponding to an addition result range indicated on a pitcher card of the defensive side, the baseball card game is conducted.
In these conventional baseball card games, however, roles are assigned to cards definitely. Therefore, cards are not used evenly. Furthermore, since the game advance contents are determined by using a dice or the like other than cards, the game advance cannot be enjoyed by using only cards.
In order to solve such problems of the conventional technique, the present invention has been made. An object of the present invention is to provide such a baseball game toy and a card group for baseball card game that the number of kinds of cards is suppressed to the utmost and the baseball game can be advanced using cards evenly.
In order to achieve the object, a baseball game toy for playing a baseball card game according to one aspect of the present invention includes: player cards; and a pair of field sheets for disposing the player cards thereon. Each of the player cards includes: a batting force indication portion for giving a sum total value of a batting side when each of the player cards is disposed on a card disposition area of a batting side field, in conjunction with a batter card disposed on a pitcher and batter area of the batting side field, the batter card being a kind of the player cards; a fielding force indication portion for giving a sum total value of a fielding side when each of the player cards is disposed on a card disposition area of a fielding side field, in conjunction with a pitcher card disposed on a pitcher and batter area of the fielding side field, the pitcher card being a kind of the player cards; and a game advance content indication portion for indicating a game advance content for each of values derived from the sum total value of the batting side and the sum total value of the fielding side.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, in the case where a player card is disposed on the card disposition area of the batting side, a sum total value of batting force indicated by a batting force indication portion of a batter card and batting force indicated by the batting force indication portion of the player card is derived. On the other hand, in the case where a player card is disposed on the card disposition area of the fielding side, a sum total value of fielding force indicated by a fielding force indication portion of a pitcher card and fielding force indicated by a fielding force indication portion of the player card is derived. Subsequently, a game is advanced according to a game advance content indicated in a game advance content indication portion of the batter card, for each of subtraction result values obtained by subtracting the sum total value of the fielding side from the sum total value of the batting side. The baseball card game can be thus played. Therefore, the game can be advanced while suppressing the number of kinds of cards to the utmost and using cards evenly.
Furthermore, the game advance content indication portion may indicate a game advance content for each of subtraction result values derived by subtracting the sum total value of the fielding side from the sum total value of the batting side. In addition, a pair of field sheets may be formed so as to be opposed to each other and brought into contact with each other.
Furthermore, cards each further including a special effect indication portion for indicating a special effect demonstrated in a baseball card game may be included in the player cards. Each of the player cards serving as the pitcher cards may include a disposition time indication portion for indicating suitable disposition time of the card. In addition, each of player cards may further include an image indication portion for indicating a photograph of a professional baseball player, and a result indication portion for indicating actual past results of the professional baseball player. And the baseball game toy may include operational cards besides the player cards, and each of the operational cards may include an operational content indication portion which indicates an operational content for implementing an advantageous baseball game state including an increase of fielding force or batting force.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there are provided cards for a baseball card game, the baseball card game being played by playing a baseball game while changing a fielding side and a batting side a predetermined number of times, base advance or an out of a batting side being determined in the baseball game by comparing a sum total value of the fielding side with a sum total value of the batting side, the sum total value of the fielding side being a sum total of fielding force of a pitcher card disposed in a first position of a fielding side field and fielding force of a fielding side card disposed in a second position of the fielding side field from a hand of the fielding side, the hand of the fielding side being successively supplemented so as to have a predetermined number of cards by conducting selection from a predetermined number of deck cards piled in a deck position of the fielding side field, the sum total value of the batting side being a sum total of batting force of a batter card disposed in a first position of a batting side field and batting force of a batting side card disposed in a second position of the batting side field from a hand of the batting side, the hand of the batting side being successively supplemented so as to have a predetermined number of cards by conducting selection from a predetermined number of deck cards piled in a deck position of the batting side field, wherein each of the pitcher card and the fielding side card includes a fielding force indication portion for deriving the sum total value of the fielding side, and each of the batter card and the batting side card includes a batting force indication portion for deriving the sum total value of the batting side.
According to the aspect of the present invention, a sum total value of the fielding side can be obtained from fielding force indicated by a fielding force indication portion formed on a pitcher card and fielding force indicated by a fielding force indication portion formed on a fielding side card on the other hand, a sum total value of the batting side can be obtained from batting force indicated by a batting force indication portion formed on a batter card and batting force indicated by a batting force indication portion formed on a batting side card. By comparing the sum total values, the base advance or an out of the batting side is determined and the baseball card game can be played. Therefore, the game advance content can be determined without using a dice or the like. In addition, the game can be advanced by using cards evenly.
Furthermore, each of the pitcher card and the fielding side card may include a batting force indication portion for deriving a sum total value of the batting side in the case of change between the batting side and the fielding side, and each of the batter card and the batting side card may include a fielding force indication portion for deriving a sum total value of the fielding side in the case of change between the batting side and the fielding side. Furthermore, cards each further including a special effect indication portion for indicating a special effect demonstrated in the baseball card game may be included in the cards.
Furthermore, each of the cards may include a game advance content indication portion which indicates a game advance content for each of subtraction result values derived by subtracting the sum total value of the fielding side from the sum total value of the batting side. Furthermore, the cards may include operational cards each including an operational content indication portion which indicates an operational content for implementing an advantageous baseball game state including an increase of fielding force or batting force. And each of the pitcher cards may include a disposition time indication portion for indicating suitable disposition time of the card.